


What I would do for you

by Maicaly



Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly
Summary: Peter Stark's first day of school is ruined by some paparazzi. The boy is already shy and dependant of Tony, so the incident only makes it worse. Thankfully, between Tony and Pepper they find a way to fix it.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 322
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids





	What I would do for you

Pepper Potts does a lot of things for Tony Stark, and if they have to realistic, Stark Industries should have another name. Through the years, Tony Stark has become more of a publicity image and Pepper Potts is the one who appears in meetings, board councils and press interviews as the representation of Tony. She doesn’t mind, because it’s her job and she loves it as much as she loves her boss and his son. She doesn’t mind, as long as his absence is because of certain curly haired boy who is as dependant of his father as Tony is of Peter. She loves the tiny, bouncy boy more than anything, so she lets Tony skip the morning meeting about the new Stark phone in order to take Peter to his first day of pre-school. 

The office is silent without them, as much as she complies about Tony not being professional and making faces to Peter across the room so the boy laughs. She’s starting to miss him and it’s just the first day. However, there is another absence in the room that is starting to be too long; Tony should have dropped Peter off an hour ago, and if the short get together they had with the teacher is right, parents can’t stay with their kids in school. 

Both adults had been worried about Peter’s separation anxiety, that made it impossible for Tony to be more than an hour away from him. But in the past weeks Peter has been staying more and more with Pepper and Happy, away from Tony; and apart from the occasional tears and the momentary calls for his daddy, he has been fine. Proven that the boy can stay without his father for a few hours, that morning Peter and Tony had left the building with his Captain America bag and his Hulk lunch box. 

Pepper is dialling Tony’s number when a tentative knock on the door breaks the silence. Then, it cracks open and Tony himself pokes his head in, sunglasses still on. They don’t cover the sheepish look though, and Pepper has been around enough to know that doesn’t bring anything good.

“Tony!” Pepper gives him a small smile, trying to seem encouraging. “I was about to call and ask how the drop off went”

If possible, Tony looks even more guilty than before. He’s standing half outside the office, only his head and one of his hand visible. The familiar wet spot that he wears when he carries Peter and the boy cries on his shoulder catches Pepper attention, and makes her smile disappear. She’s ready to open the door herself when a much smaller person pushes it open. Peter too tiny body for his age is gripping his father’s pant leg, the captain America bag still on his shoulders and Bunny the Bunny between his body and his elbow. Pepper isn’t sure whether if he meant to open the door or if he was just moving around to get Tony to put him up again, but either way the mystery is solved, and both father and son look like reindeers caught in headlights. 

Peter emits a pitiful whine and pulls at Tony’s leg again, and the man is just too soft to say no. He hoists Peter up and his head falls in the same wet spot that Pepper has spotted. After clearing his throat, Tony steps up and close the door behind him. 

“Why isn’t he in school?” she asks, her voice much more softer than her thoughts. Peter lets out another cry at the mention of the place, and Pepper’s heart squeezes painfully for it. 

“It’s okay, buddy. Well, drop – off went…” Tony hesitates while bouncing Peter up and down, even if Peter insisted the previous night he wasn’t a baby anymore. “It just, uh, didn’t go”

“Clearly”

Pepper has screamed at Tony more time than what she has talked to him in a normal volume, because the man is always getting on her nerves. He’s always missing important stuff, misplacing urgent documents and sassing people that are above both of them. In the lab, in his office or in his room, Pepper is used to screaming and arguing. But Peter Stark is not Tony Stark, and judging the excited smile he had had yesterday and the time – effort he spent on preparing everything for his first day of school, the boy has tried enough for her.

She walks towards the small family and puts a comforting hand on Peter’s curls. He still smells strawberries from the shampoo he has showered himself with that morning, another proof that it should have gone well. Peter looks at her with wet doe eyes, and then buries his head against his father’s shoulders. 

“What happened, Pete?”

“They’re mean” the boy mumbles against the cloth, not moving to look at Pepper. Rarely the boy does so, usually he is the vivid image of gentleness and amiability, opening doors ten time bigger than him for Pepper. “I don’t wanna leave daddy again”

“The, ah… there were paparazzi” Tony explains, knowing his son won’t talk. Even if he’s still young and he would carry his boy for the rest of the days if asked, Tony walks to the nearest chair and sits down, letting Peter cuddle. “They were hidden between the other cars, and Peter was so excited that he excited the car first without waiting for me.”

“He got scared” Pepper finishes, sitting beside them and rubbing a comforting hand across Peter’s back. “They are vultures.”

“The worst kind” Tony laughs humourlessly. “He had an accident and I think he went into shock or… something. Just got really pale and couldn’t talk. The teacher tried to apologise and take Peter, but then he started crying and I couldn’t – I wouldn’t leave him there, Pep”

Pepper smiles at him, knowing that she wouldn’t have been able to leave him like that. It’s not Peter first encounter with the media. Last winter, Tony had convinced Pepper to accompany them to the mall, where a fake Santa Claus was receiving letters. Always the smart boy, Peter had already written his own with shaky handwritten and Tony’s help, and was dying to give it to Santa. He had been wearing an adorable blue hat and mittens, and had been swinging between Pepper and Tony’s hands when a camera appeared out of nowhere and flashed right on his face. Tony had pushed the photographer away and almost punched him, while Pepper cradled a crying Peter who screamed that he couldn’t see.  
This year, Peter hadn’t wanted to go to see Santa to the mall, almost panicking when Tony proposed. Instead, the billionaire had paid a much more real Santa to come and see Peter to his own house; that hadn’t turned out bad, and part of Pepper feared that Tony was about to buy a whole school just for Peter.

“I don’t wan’ to go again” Peter sniffles. “I wan’ to stay with you always, daddy”

“They’re not gonna be there tomorrow, Peter” Tony tries to reassure him. “Happy is talking with the mean guys now, and I bet they’re so scared that they won’t bother you again”

“But what if they do?” Peter moves from his place and looks at Tony with such desperate, pure fear that has Pepper on the brim of tears. “I don’t – I don’t wanna be blind ‘gain, d-daddy”

There are tears on the corner of Tony’s eyes, barely managing to stay there and not escaping. He remembers his own childhood, how paparazzi where always behind the corner waiting for him, and how his father didn’t doubt in pushing him forwards and letting them scare his childhood away. 

“Peter, do you think your daddy is going to let that happen?” Pepper asks, finally getting the boy’s attention. She waits until all the words are understood and Peter shakes his head slowly, a traitor tear making his way down his cheek. “Daddy, Happy and I are going to make sure that never happen again, I promise”

“Do you know how we’re gonna make sure of it?” Tony asks. He takes Peter by his armpits so that the boy is standing on Tony’s legs. The boy doesn’t seem convinced by it at first, but after placing his hand on Tony’s cheek he finally stays still. “Iron Man is going to drop you tomorrow, and maybe we can get Captain America with us”

Pepper doesn’t have time to complain or stop them before Peter turns into a really big smile and starts bouncing up and down. His light up sneakers hit Tony’s knees, and a blue light lights up every time he moves. 

Steve is one of Peter’s favourite superheroes, probably because the man lets him play with his shield and lifts him up the highest. Nothing compares to Iron Man, of course, because if even Peter has a Captain America bag his socks, underwear and pyjamas are from Iron Man – but after him, Steve Rogers is his favourite hero. The soldier has been away for two weeks in a mission, regretting deeply taking it when he heard that he couldn’t be there for Peter’s first day of school. But he promised to be there for the second, so Tony is sure he can make it happen. 

In a fit of ‘yes, yes!’ and ‘kick their butt, daddy’, Peter manages to get down on the floor and start simulating what’s gonna happen when they appear on the school next day. Pepper herself isn’t sure if she’s going to reprimand Tony about it later, because watching how the tears turn into giggles are enough redemption.

“And my friends will think it’s so cool that Iron Man is my daddy!” Peter finishes by running to Tony’s lap and climbing until the man is a mess of limbs and kid. Pepper laughs and tries to avoid him from falling to the ground, but Peter has always been a sneaky baby so he is sitting on his father’s shoulders in a second. “I wan’ to help too! I can be your si’chi’!”

“Oh yeah?” Pepper asks, laughing at the way Peter attempts to pronounce the new word. “I hope you behave better than daddy”

“I will, Pep!” he nods quickly, making Tony wiggle on his chair. “And I’ll help daddy with the bad guys – I need a suit!”

This time, Peter isn’t as good climber as before, and if it isn’t for Tony catching him in the last second, another round of tears would have been shared. Tony, the always on alert dad who won’t let anything bad happen to his baby boy. Pepper is already planning a ten points presentation about why dressing up like Iron Man and bringing Captain America along isn’t a good choice, but for the moment she isn’t Tony Stark assistant and voice of reason. 

“Wow there, spider-baby” Tony chuckles, bringing Peter close to him. He doesn’t escape the cuddles, but hugs his father’s neck and rubs his head like a kitten. “Don’t you go hurting yourself before the big hero opening”

“That’s your code name?” Pepper asks, and watches as Peter’s eyes light up. “Spider-baby and Iron Man”

“No, I’m Spiderman!” 

To emphasize his words, Peter attempts to jump out of his father’s lap. Tony, who won’t ever deny the smile of his son, holds him as he jumps to his feet and pretends to make Peter’s jump really high. The office is filled with laughter as he pretends to throw Peter to Pepper, and then Pepper is throwing Peter to Tony. And the boy is laughing, forgetting about his ruined first day of school or his fear about getting blinded by the flashes. He’s just a kid being a kid and having fun, not the son of the richest man in the world.

The hours past by and eventually the three of them are playing superheroes, hiding behind the desks and throwing pens at each other. They play with care, always making sure the boy wins and is smiling; but Peter doesn’t care about that, because he insists on being the villain too. Pepper’s tight pencil skirt is hard to ignore when crouching down, so she’s usually up but without heels.

Tony rolls on the floor with his son, getting his three pieces Armani suit stained and wrinkled. And Peter almost breaks his Hulk lunch box when he throws it to Tony, but he doesn’t care either. They forget about the meeting with Obadiah Stane and Pepper doesn’t scream at Tony. Because when it comes to Peter, both of them could go to the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestion, you can send them to me in Tumblr - imaginesmai - or leaving it in the comment! Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
